spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Anoon6
Spotlight Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. A logocreation wiki is useful indeed, I will add it to the rotation for the next month. You should consider talking to http://pl.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Anoon6 and check with him if it is possible to add this link to Polish central wiki. To wiadomość od MtaÄ (tego od spotlight). Jak zapewne wiesz jest już polska wersja Logo Creation Wiki. Mało pl wikii ma loggo, nawet twoja krypta (jak chcesz to magę ci zrobić :D ) i jeżeli by powstał spotlight dle tej wikii: http://tworzenielogo.wikia.com/ to wszystkie pl wikie miałyby logo, skórkę, ikonę a nawet usebary o.o Myślę, że myślisz tak jak ja i zgadzasz się by Tworzenie Logo Wiki miało spotlight (mimo małej ilości artykułów). Z góry dzięki. I poproś na mojej wiki o POLSKIE logo dla krypty :D. Mat. 12:42, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Wolę do Ciebie :) Spotlight A tekst to: Nowa Lara - Tomb Raider Reboot Lechu15 16:16, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ossus Ossus usunięty ale bot zawsze czyta aktualny ranking więc nie trzeba akurat nic poprawiać żeby działał bo nic nie pamięta :P. Jedyne co jest do zmiany w bocie to wywalenie kilku linijek specjalnego traktowania Ossusa ;) --'Nana ' 15:41, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) thumb A tekst Gothic - Kompendium Wiedzy Uwagi! Witam wiem, że jesteś helperem i nie jestem do końca pewien czy powinienm tą uwagę pisac do ciebie, ale uważam, za bardzo niedobrą rzecz umieszczanie autorów różnych grafik w artykułach. Jak dla mnie to wygląda to brzydko, gdyż np. mamy zdjęcie, podpis do niego i na samym końcy autora grafiki. Jak dla mnie to jest niepotrzebne, gdyż jak ktoś będzie chciał poznać autora grafy, to może wejśc na stronę zdjecia [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:40, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) no i chciałbym dodac uwage tego co odnoście się stało niedawno, że wiadomości z różnych wiki pojawiały się na innej, a teraz pojawia się tylko na jednej, której dotyczy. Uważam, że to źle, gdyż powinniśmy dostawać informację, będac na innej wiki, że otrzymaliśmy wiadomość na innej, ponieważ jestesmy wtedy na bieżąco[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 14:24, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) teraz mi normalnie działa, bo wcześniej informację o nowych wiadomościach dostawałem tylko na wiki, na której została zostawiona wiadomość, ale teraz jest ok[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:31, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Dzisiaj zdarzyła się dziwna rzecz: rano wchodząc na narutowikię i chcąc coś edytnąc, dowiedziałem się, że jestem zablokowany przez użytkownika Exlex. Z początku myślałem że to jakiś haker itd. Koleś jest jednak normalnym userem, który nigdy nie był na nwiki, tylko edytował harrypotter wikię. Jest anglikiem, więc napisałem po angielsku z nim, i wyszło na to, że koleś zablokował publiczne IP, blokując także mnie, ale co dziwne zablokował mnie na każdej wikii. Teraz o 19:00 inny user pisał, że nie może zrobić sobie konta, bo też jego IP zostało zablokowane w tej sytuacji. Potrafisz to wyjaśnić?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:17, sty 27, 2011 (UTC) nie już nie jestem zablokowany poprostu chciałem poinformować o sytuacji jaka zaistniała[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 09:04, sty 28, 2011 (UTC) Jak mam promować swoją wikię , ja mam ich aż dwa ( http://pl.rycerzefikcji.wikia.com i całkiem nowa http://pl.mitologia.wikia.com ) Ewelitta2 16:44 ,sty 29.2011 mogę cię o to prosić, byś załatwił by wikia nie miała w pasku tytułu wiki naruto, tylko naruto fanon wiki? http://pl.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Fanon_Wiki[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:52, sty 29, 2011 (UTC) Strona główna Nie wiem czy powinienem to pisać do ciebie ale znalzłem błąd na stronie głównej. Otóż w spisie treści "Stworzenia" są zamienione miejscem z "Miejscami". Przez to "Stworzenia" są podzielone na "Miasta i wioski", "Krypty" i "Bazy"... siema! mam prośbę czy mógłbyś zmienić w pasku tytułu z wiki naruto na naruto fanon wiki http://pl.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Fanon_Wiki tu link sam nie zrozumiałem o co chodzi i nie umiałem tego zrobić[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:35, sty 31, 2011 (UTC) Ad pytanie Milka 99 A, nawet nie wiedziałem o tym ;). Z tego, co zauważyłem, używasz edytora wizualnego - radzę Ci wyłączyć go, bo on przynosi więcej szkody niż pożytku, jak choćby ta edycja - zamiana wszystkich encji w moim podpisie na koperty oraz dodanie kilku dodatkowych linii. Swoją drogą, co powiedziałbyś na utworzenie podforum z prośbami o odwoływanie nieaktywnych biurokratów oraz administratorów na projektach bez aktywnych biurokratów? Ostatnio było kilka takich próśb na forum... tomta1 [✉] 21:13, lut 2, 2011 (UTC) siema Anoon czy mógłbyś mi naprawić szablony na naruto wiki (chodzi mi o luki), ponieważ te pionowe kreski nie działają http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Broń http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Odcinek[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:39, lut 11, 2011 (UTC) dostałeś wiadomość na naruto wiki?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:38, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) hmm...mam pytanie: dlaczego polska killzone wiki dostała spotlighta, chociaż ma tylko 9 artykulów, a podobno jest wymagane sto?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:43, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) rozumiem[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 21:00, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) niestety nie jest to wikia o grze, chodziło mi o narutofanon wiki, ale cóż mówi się trudno[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 21:05, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) a czemu fanony nie otrzymują spotlightów (tak z ciekawości pytam)?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 21:13, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) aaa rozumiem dzięki za cynk :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 21:18, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) siema Anoon mam pytanie jak zrobić stronę specjalną, taką jak w linku: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BrowseData/Characters na forum pisałem i nikt mi nie odpisał, więc postanowiłem zwrócić się bezpośrednio do ciebie[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 06:13, lut 16, 2011 (UTC) siema! wiesz może jak zrobić z kategorii nadrzędną?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:01, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) yo! dałbyś na angielskiej naruto wiki link do polskiej? http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia tam na dole, bo ruscy jakoś u nas mogli[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:30, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) aaaa...ok wielkie dzięki za pomoc :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:19, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) aaaa i jeszcze coś: czy jesteś w stanie zmienić wygląd szablonu, jego wielkość, czcionka itd. na Naruto Wiki, podobnie jak na angielskiej? Tutaj masz porównanie: http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Posta%C4%87 http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AInfobox/Naruto/Character [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:24, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) yo! mam pytanie czy da się wprowadzić taki warunek (nie wiem czy dobrze mówię), żeby jeśli w danym elemencie szablonu nic nie zostało wykorzystane to tytuł działu nie pojawiał się? http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Posta%C4%87 tutaj masz przykład: chodzi mi o profil, ranga, drużyny, bo w tych krótkich artach szpetnie to wygląda szczerze powiedziawszy http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yone a tu już na zwykłym artykule[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:45, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) dobra! w miarę uzupełniłem ten szablon, jest ok, ale mam mały problem, a mianowicie: http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kakuzu chodzi mi o szerokość szablonu, bo trochę nieatrakcyjnie wygląda, dałoby się coś z tym zrobić?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 21:00, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) tu masz link: http://img25.imageshack.us/i/beztytuunln.png/ i jest jeszcze problem z wierszami, z których jak się nie korzysta to powinny znikać, a zostają dość nieatrakcyjne[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:01, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) aaaa, ale jeszcze mam jedno pytanie: czy możliwe jest, że niektórym szablon nigdy się nie zaktualizuje, bo w MB jest pięknie ładnie, ale w nowym niestety nie, nawet po wylogowaniu Re: Spotlight dla Bleach Wiki Hm. Czemu nie. Przydało by się coś nowego. Zgadzam się na zmianę. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 12:55, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) W zupełności wystarczyć powinno to http://img215.imageshack.us/f/bleachwikilogo.png/ --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 13:07, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) http://img822.imageshack.us/f/snapshot20110219162726.jpg/ Kadr z anime, duży rozmiar. Takie powinno chyba wystarczyć... --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 13:31, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Np. Witamy na oficjalnej Wiki poświęconej serii Bleach! --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 14:45, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Bleach nadchodzi. Gotów do wrażeń? --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 15:00, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy. Dzięki za pomoc. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 15:03, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Jest świetny! Stokrotne dzięki! A te odznaki, na czym by polegały? --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 18:46, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) :Wiesz może kiedy będą wchodzić nowe Spotlighty? --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 21:17, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Odznaczenia Hm. Dobry pomysł. Może wtedy ludzie by zaczęli sensowniej pisać na temat Bleacha (mniej wandalizmów). Zgadzam się. Możesz coś takiego zrobić. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 19:30, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) siemka Anoon! mam pytanie: czy jesteś w stanie sprawdzić IP użytkowników wiki, bo jeśli tak to czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, czy w podanych kontach IP się powtarzają? http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:PrzekazPodprogowy http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:SnT http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Minitsunade [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 06:01, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) GothicPedia Witaj. Po pierwsze dziękuję za pochwałę wyglądu GothicPedii, którym zająłem się sam. Miałbym jednak kilka próśb, gdyż z niektórymi rzeczami nie mogę sobie poradzić. Najważniejszą rzeczą, a jednocześnie chyba najbardziej irytującą, jest używanie jako tła edytora tego samego obrazka, które jest używane jako tło strony. Z tego powodu w edytorze jest całkiem spora jasna część, na której nie widać tekstu (chyba, że się go zaznaczy). Jesli możliwe byłoby użycie jako tła edytora (tam, gdzie się wpisuje tekst) jednolitego koloru, chciałbym byś powiedział mi jak to zrobić lub ew. sam to zrobił. Poza tym zniknęły reklamy innych wikii - niby nie jest to jakoś specjalnie uciążliwe, ale trochę brzydko wygląda, gdy przycisk "losowa wiki" jest niemal na środku linku do wikia licensing, ''a napis Sieci Wiki'' zachodzą na logo'' Wikia Gaming (chodzi mi o sam dół strony). Poza tym dodatkowe rozszerzenia są bardzo interesujące. Bardzo chętnie powitamy na GothicPedii system odznak i możliwość tworzenia list top 10. A tak z ciekawości: jakie są jeszcze inne rozszerzenia? Zaś co do spotlightów to mam takie dwie propozycje. Oczywiście wiem, że Ty się na tym znasz lepiej i jeżeli uważasz, że te obrazki nie są zbyt dobrą "reklamą", znajdę inne. spot1.jpg|Propozycja 1. spot2.jpg|Propozycja 2. thumb|100pxLinki do ich większych wersji (ale przed obróbką, bo gdy sam je kadrowałem wyostrzałem i rozjaśniałem niektóre partie grafik) są obok. thumb|100pxA co do tekstu, który ma pojawić się na spotlighcie to właśnie przez to, co napisałem w pierwszym akapicie, nie widzę żadnych innych spotlightów, więc nie mam żadnych przykładów, jak powinien brzmieć ów tekst. Pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuję za pomoc, MarkosBoss 14:53, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) wielkie szkoda, a z tymi lukami to wymyśliłeś coś? bo ja już próbowałem i szczerze powiedziawszy nic z tego nie wychodzi[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 15:12, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) siema! nie wiesz czasami kto umiałby z tymi lukami coś zrobić, bo choć wiem jak to się robi na poprzednim infoboxie na tym ta zasada nie działała, a przydałoby się coś z tym zrobić[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Wal śmiało!)]] 18:06, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Panel edycyjny Cześć. Wiesz może gdzie się dodaje w panelu edycyjnym (po kliknięciu w źródło dokumentu) takie znaki: ō, ì, ē oraz ū? --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'''Alzanino]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 17:44, mar 28, 2011 (UTC) Dobra jest, ale mi chodziło o ten panel: http://img691.imageshack.us/i/panelh.jpg/ By w nim były te znaki. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 17:57, mar 28, 2011 (UTC) siema! cóż jak mówiłeś, niektóre wiki mają mało artykułów, ale mają swojego spotlighta, gdyż chcecie wypromować ją z powodu wyjścia jakiejś nowej gry. Otóż ostatnio otrzymałem biurokratę na stargatewiki http://pl.stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna i bardzo mi zależy na jej rozsławieniu, a że ostatnio wyszedł serial do SG, to cóż..... wszystko zostawiam twojej dobrej woli[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 19:07, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) http://img708.imageshack.us/i/09n2.jpg/ tu masz zdjęcie a tekst: "Czy chcesz przejść przez Wrota?"[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 19:34, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) http://img19.imageshack.us/i/stargatek.jpg/ proszę i tekst raczej zmienić na "Czy jesteś gotów przejść przez wrota?", bo teraz na niego wpadłem i brzmi lepiej[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 19:40, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) Obrazki Cześć. Czy wiesz może jak usunąć w obrazkach podpis: Dodane przez...? Bo jest to nieestetyczne i denerwujące. Dzięki i pozdrawiam. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 15:22, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) adopcja wiki witam. chciałabym adoptować wikię http://pl.czarnylokaj.wikia.com , pisałam wczoraj do TORa, ale to chyba nie jest odpowiednia osoba :) uwielbiam serię o czarnym lokaju i uważam, że jako admin mogłabym o wiele bardziej ulepszyć wikię jemu poświęconą. SnT 16:06, kwi 5, 2011 (UTC) Ad: Obrazki Alzanina Nie byłbym tego taki pewien (link). tomta1 [✉] 04:31, kwi 6, 2011 (UTC) Builder i odznaki http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Fanclub_Bionicle_wiki - jeżeli mógłbyś to uruchom obie z tych możliwości Vezok999 15:38, kwi 6, 2011 (UTC)